Reach Out
by Smilen
Summary: -¡No me jodas! – Su voz escapó en una frenética respiración alterada que se atascó en su garganta cuando sintió ya el calor corporal del más alto de los dos contra el propio; la mueca del menor extendiéndose a un punto casi crítico de sadismo y gracia al atraparle entre 'la espada y la pared'. [ Saruhiko x Misaki ] / Precuela /


**Reach Out**

.

.

.

_"It's like a prey, playin' games with the hunter_  
_You better run boy, time to surrender ~."_

.

.

.

El cuerpo del pelirrojo sudó como nunca; su fina figura presionada contra una polvorienta pared de callejón como si su vida entera dependiese de aquella sola y mísera acción. La fisonomía que ahora llevaba carecía de aquel intenso poder que usualmente le llenaba hasta la médula; la muerte de Mikoto habiéndole dejado en un estado de vulnerabilidad tal que actualmente era una presa quisiera o no por donde fuera que se considerase.

_Se asqueaba a sí mismo… teniendo que escapar como una rata… _

No, no bastaba tan sólo con el hecho de que su angustia apenas le movía a motivarse lo suficiente para aún correr, si no que, además, las propiedades mortales se presentaban en él en los peores momentos; agotándole con mayor facilidad, siendo víctima de una velocidad más que lenta en comparación a la que solía ostentar, sus músculos quejándose a cada golpe que daba…

"¡Púdranse, azules!"

_Por supuesto, eso no le había detenido a resistirse… _

Aún podía recordar… si, habían intentado atraparle antes, aparentemente para terminar de hacer que Homra desapareciera ahora que su líder estaba en "_stand by_". No era como si él fuera a aceptar a otro rey con tanta facilidad, pero era natural que al ser ellos los miembros del clan rojo, serían reconstruidos una vez alguien ascendiera al trono… y era bastante obvio también que Scepter 4 no esperaría sentado a que su rival recuperara la fuerza suficiente para dar un golpe.

Pero tampoco había imaginado que la respuesta sería tan... _pronta_.

Efectivamente, se había ideado tras bambalinas un plan en el anexo y pequeños grupos habían ido secretamente a por cada miembro por separado a excepción de Kusanagi, quien por sus contactos era bastante intocable. Pero por más que el rubio era un 'az' cuando se trataba de manejar aquellos asuntos, el _bartende_r no podía simplemente defenderle siempre, y él tenía demasiado orgullo como para verdaderamente permitirle intervenir aún cuando tenía todas las de perder.

"_Demonios…" _

Lo más probable sería que le injertaran en una de esas celdas de cuatro por cuatro para que se pudriera los próximos tres años en un lugar de recapacitación. Algo así como habían deseado hacer con Mikoto, sólo que si induciéndole calmantes al punto de que no pudiera siquiera recordar el motivo por el cual se hallaba allí en primera instancia.

"_Antes muerto que en uno de esos lugares…"_ – Pensaba el pelirrojo con desdén entre su ajetreo, aún así mordiéndose el labio inferior al saber que, desgraciadamente, esa no era ya decisión suya…

Y le desesperaba estar en tal situación.

-Oh… aquí estás… Mi~ sa~ ki~-

_Ah, Fushmi le había alcanzado más rápido de lo esperado… _

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su fisonomía tiritaba como jamás había experimentado en toda su existencia, el sonrojo por el sobreesfuerzo en su cuerpo fácilmente visible en cada movimiento que efectuaba para retroceder de aquella sinuosa voz que resonaba en el callejón, la sentencia acariciándole los oídos de forma paulatina.

_No lucía muy amenazante, ¿cierto?_

Había huido y perdido a los azules que le seguían; pero no había conseguido librarse su ex mejor amigo, quien no había dejado de correr a pesar de que su equipo había parado a medio camino, incluso habiéndose reído a carcajadas en lo que a propósito había contado hasta diez para permitirle una ventaja de escape. Había intentado darse tiempo a sí mismo en ese pasadizo para recuperarse y enfrentarle, pero no estaba saliendo al pie de la letra...

Para el de gafas eso era otro de sus juegos… un manjar que degustaría hasta en su última gota…

Para Misaki aquella era una tortuosa pesadilla.

-Saruhiko…-

Los ojos del mencionado parecían devorarle a cada paso que avanzaba en el estrecho, viéndose mucho más peligroso ahora que Yata sabía no podría defenderse si el de orbes cerúleas decidía incinerarle en su sitio. Recordaba haber visto un millar de películas respecto a 'esto' con Kamamoto antes; y sabía que su final no sería bonito si no se decidía a moverse en ese mismísimo instante, el psicópata acosador nunca se iba con sólo un inocente roce de su presa...

Pero sus piernas no parecían querer cooperar… y si bien podría intentar hacer un cuerpo a cuerpo contra el de gafas…

_Sospechaba no tendría suerte… _

- Eso es, haz esa expresión…- Susurró el intruso con un deje de malicia y éxtasis que sacudió al miembro de Homra por completo, la torcida sonrisa de Saruhiko tan sólo curvándose más una vez recibió en respuesta la mímica tildada de su ex mejor amigo, quien parecía estarle mirando con una especie de pavor que no solía ostentar.

Pero ¿quién podía culparle?, había algo en la forma en la cual el otro chico le estudiaba… que le inquietaba de sobremanera…

No que Fushimi le observase alguna vez de forma normal… pero…

-¡No me jodas! – Su voz escapó en una frenética respiración alterada que se atascó en su garganta cuando sintió ya el calor corporal del más alto de los dos contra el propio; la mueca del menor extendiéndose a un punto casi crítico de sadismo y gracia al atraparle entre 'la espada y la pared'.

_Oh… Misaki no saldría ileso de esta._

-Te daré una paliza si das un paso más…- Agregó el pelirrojo en vano al su silueta estar ya influida contra la superficie, intentando detener sus propios jadeos durante los momentos en los cuales mantenía su mirada firme por más débil que estuviese frente a aquellos gélidos zafiros. Fushimi llanamente no se estaba apartando, complaciéndose del momento de poder absoluto respecto al mayor que no hacía más que buscar la forma de zafarse de tal situación.

-¿Ahh? ¿Una paliza dices, Misaki? – Burla, sorna, el tono del joven de gafas causó que su corteza cerebral casi se derritiera de la cólera; esas manos firmes y frías encontrando sus caderas y clavando las uñas en ellas por sobre aquella blanca remera que ostentaba sin titubear siquiera medio segundo. – Me gustaría ver que lo intentases… lo haría aún más divertido… -

Estaba jugando con él, Saru, por más hijo de puta que pudiera ser, tenía un corazón entre toda esa gama de órganos y carne, lo había sabido al escuchar de Anna que había sido ayudada por él de regreso en el tiempo en el cual acababa de abandonarles(*1), aún así, Misaki sabía muy en el fondo que el otro esta vez iba más en serio que anteriormente había supuesto, intentando contener su propia curiosidad respecto a lo que tendría en lista el menor.

"…"

Como era de esperarse, al notar que el pelirrojo no respondía, Saru simplemente le giró en su sitio cual paso de ballet y le apoyó fuertemente hacia aquella pared en contraste, presionando su pelvis contra las caderas del más bajo de una forma absolutamente innecesaria que sólo causó en Yata un espasmo a juego otra sensación que no quiso siquiera digerir.

-Si cooperas... no habrá necesidad de alargar esto, Misaki~-

El aliento ajeno bañó su cuello, un área en realidad especialmente sensible que en consecuencia causó perdiera aún más resistencia en sus temblorosas piernas, agradeciendo el estar dándole la espalda en esos segundos al haber hecho una cara algo 'especial' ante el contacto de aire caliente con piel.

-Calla tu boca… mono… antes de que yo mismo te la cierre…- Susurró el pandillero en respuesta, su tajante tono de voz y aquel enunciado haciendo que todo el cuerpo del pelinegro recibiera una oleada de deseo que reprimió muy poco, la necesidad de herirle y acariciarle siendo demasiada para contenerla dentro de su mente trastornada.

-Me estás tentando… y no responderé si pierdo el control… -

La advertencia se escuchó mucho más grave de lo que se quisieron admitir; en realidad siempre habían compartido aquellos episodios, golpeándose y acabando en posturas comprometedoras durante largos períodos. Pero nunca volvían a tocar el tema ni pasaban de lo que era la provocación, era una línea que, incluso ahora que eran enemigos, ninguno se atrevía a cruzar por miedo a derrumbarlo todo.

Pero la paciencia de Saruhiko demostraba estar en un hilar muy fino en aquellos momentos; y el pelirrojo realmente dudaba que el menor de los dos fuera a contenerse con él si realmente le daba pie para que iniciara una actividad indecorosa.

-Guárdate tus deseos para ti, traidor… no te daré una excusa para que me despedaces…-

Pero no sería real si simplemente pudiera salirse del tema sin quemarse un poco…

-Que inocente eres… Misaki, no has cambiado nada… -

Pudo _escuchar_ la sonrisa a centímetros de la epidermis desnuda en su yugular, sus ojos abriéndose desmesuradamente al poder percibir como uno de los dedos de Saruhiko procedía por su espalda, trazando su columna vertebral y, con esto, haciendo que reaccionara por arquearse sin quererlo. Le tenía en un agarre bastante firme… una de las manos del más alto se enredaba en ambos brazos que estaban sujetos en aquella típica llave policial tras su espalda. El peso del joven de Scepter 4, además, previniéndole de siquiera soñar con el escape y, como un plus, el roce de sus dedos con aquella ardiente respiración comenzaban a marearle más de lo que deberían…

_Estaba tan jodido… _

-S-Saru…-

_Si que lo estaba._

El sonido no pudo contenerse; originalmente Misaki había buscado espetar aquel nombre con asco sin acortarlo a la mitad, pero víctima de aquella mano que descendía y la sofocación que experimentaba, su garganta le había jugado un truco y, desgraciadamente… lo que había salido de sus labios se había tratado casi de un quejido fogoso, palabra dicha con tono tal que supo al segundo haría que el joven tras él tirara todo su autocontrol a la basura.

Y no falló tanto…

Se encontró cara a cara con el otro hombre; Fushimi habiéndole girado a una velocidad tal que ni siquiera le permitió acabar de razonarlo. Su espalda había sido aventada violentamente contra la muralla otra vez; una punzada de dolor mezclándose en medio del tenso ambiente que mantenían.

Se podía casi cortar con un cuchillo…

-Misaki…-

La mueca de Fushimi en esos momentos estaba opacada por la carencia de luz en el callejón; la tarde tiñendo de rojo las zonas que aún se podían observar en su interlocutor. Yata de todas maneras no necesitaba ver su cara, sabía tan sólo por el tono de voz impuesto que las promesas que provendrían serían realizadas casi al instante; pudiendo casi oler la necesidad de su contrapartida en el aire que compartían tan íntimamente.

-Voy a asegurarme de que el único nombre que escape de tus labios sea el mío por las próximas cuatro horas…-

Las palabras ajenas tuvieron un brote en una fría sequedad, enterrando nuevamente sus uñas sobre la suave carne de sus brazos al estarle sosteniendo de un modo más brusco del necesario pero que, claramente, demostraba lo mucho que el chico anhelaba en esos instantes el manosearle hasta dejarle sobre sus huesos. Se mantuvieron así por casi un minuto entero, el miembro de Homra jadeando sin poder moverse de forma dolida y confusa junto a aquel de cínica personalidad, el último estremeciéndose también por todo lo que intentaba organizar antes de simplemente sujetar del cabello a Misaki y dedicarle una mirada significativa.

_Había esperado tanto por eso… necesitaba premeditar por donde comenzar…_

Extrañamente para Yata, la suerte le sonrió de una forma tal que jamás habría esperado ocurriera, en medio de la previa que ambos atravesaban, el fuertísimo sonido de la PDA de Fushimi se abrió paso con su molesto tono, aturdiendo a la pareja que, por la sorpresa, se apartó como si el otro quemara; intercambiando miradas entre el opuesto y el pequeño aparatejo que vibraba y sonaba de manera furiosa en el cinturón del pelinegro.

-…-

Misaki casi se rió de forma abierta al ver como el aturde parecía devolver al otro a sus sentidos, el dedo índice del mismo acomodando las gafas por el puente de su nariz antes de levantar con una lentitud mortal el teléfono; a sabienda suelta de que deseaba en esos segundos cometer un homicidio masivo en todo el edificio de jurídica.

-Habla Fushimi. ¿Qué ocurre? –

Su voz salió como si nada estuviera aconteciendo en aquellos instantes, el más bajo allí intentando escapar en el proceso más siendo estampado de forma repetitiva por el brazo libre del de gafas a cada movimiento furtivo sin un parpadeo de por medio. Le sorprendía un poco la capacidad de fingir que tenía el menor de los dos y de mantener su fachada a pesar de estar con el cerebro absolutamente ocupado, inclusive controlando sus palabras en lo que le sostenía con todas sus fuerzas.

"-_Te necesitamos aquí con urgencia, deja cual sea el asunto en el que estés y retírate inmediatamente…-"_

Se habría negado, oh… si que se habría negado. Pero sabía mejor que nadie que eso le garantizaría la expulsión, y quisiera que no, necesitaba de ese organismo por un tiempo más, no sólo por que le brindaba un apoyo económico innegable; si no que además, porque tenía unos cuantos planes en su cabeza que yacían vinculados con aquella facilidad.

-Entendido.-

Claro que, la sonrisa de triunfo en la cara de quien se autodenominaba "Yatagarasu" casi le hizo mandar la orden a mejor vida, sujetando su brazo a un punto que hizo el de cabello caoba soltara otro de esos deliciosos quejidos que habían movido cada célula de su fisonomía, la excitación regresando a su mirada de forma casi instantánea.

Cortó la comunicación antes de que la comandante, autora de la llamada, pudiera siquiera preguntarse qué habría sido aquel grito de dolor al fondo de su conversación; tomando violentamente del mentón al joven que había estado a punto de devorar segundos antes con el fin de sentir su piel bajo sus largos dedos, respirando su aroma de una forma bastante enfermiza.

-La próxima vez que me veas... el resultado será que no podrás sentarte en semanas... -

Yata mentiría si dijera que no se tensó al oír tal anuncio, las orbes ajenas sin haber flaqueado al pronunciar tan selectivamente su enunciado.

Así, con aquella última amenaza le dio la espalda a su presa, mordiéndose los nudillos para bajarse el calor que había asaltado su cuerpo de aquella forma tan impía. Le costaría mucho mantener la cabeza fría ahora que tenía la imagen del pelirrojo jadeando con la cara sonrosada en la cabeza… imágenes de todo lo que podría hacerle una vez le tuviera encerrado en su celda causando que tragara duro y tuviera que controlarse de regresar corriendo y arrancarle la ropa.

Necesitaba paciencia... conseguiría que Misaki se arrastrara por él eventualmente, pero, por ahora, tendría que conformarse con las fantasías que pudiese efectuar si quería las cosas salieran de la forma más óptima.

.

.

.

Lo que no sabía, era que el joven de mirada marrón había quedado igual, o más acalorado que él…

.

.

.

_**D'end! **_

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n: **

**1***: En el Cd de Drama de K Project "_Stuck._" , Fushimi intenta ayudar a Anna que quedó atrapada entre unas máquinas, aunque el pobre no puede~. .Así que al final llega Mikoto y le saca él… ~. Él al inicio se niega a ayudarle por que está en Scepter 4, pero al final regresa a medio camino.

Cute, Huh?

[ Si alguien quiere leerlo -ese Drama CD- o algo, que me diga y le busco un link~ creo que lo traduje alguna vez, pues hago muchas referencias a ese episodio en todo lo que escribo -aunque no lo subo xD- de 'K'. ]

**Nota:** Pensaba hacer esto como una **precuela** a un fanfic que quería escribir, el asunto es que lo que tenía pensado hacer es muy _**ero**_, y no se si pueda subirlo en Fanfiction. ~ lol. Sería básicamente de Misaki en la celda de Scepter 4~ se podrán imaginar todo lo que pasaría ahí (?) Pero bueno, ya veré. Si no se puede, probablemente lo escriba en mi blog…Uu. Aunque eso dependerá de cómo me lleva la inspiración. TuT... En fin, el "_**M rate**_" es más por eso que otra cosa, ya que aquí no puse nada tan gráfico.

**Nota 2**: Si, el nombre **ES** por la canción '_Reach Out_' de Hilary Duff.

.

.

.

So well, _**reviews?**_


End file.
